Förbättrade Versionen Av Sagan om De Två Tornen
by Miriam Mrirund
Summary: Ok...det här är inte bra...ett litet råd, ge aldrig författaren socker av ngt slag...hon..jag blir lullig då...och det resulterar i fler knäppa kapitel! Fast det kanske är vad ni vill att det ska göra? Iaf nu kör vi! Fóa Meyla & Saeta
1. Mamma!

Miriam: "Weehoo . . haha . . stolsben . . hihi . . "  
  
Ida: "Som förklaring till detta så kan man bara säga att Mirre är fnittrig . . "  
  
Emelie: "Hon är glad också, tror jag, hon har ju inte gjort annat än att titta på Pirates Of The Caribbean hela tiden . . "  
  
Miriam (Stort psykflin): "Caribbean . . "  
  
Ida: "Bravo Eme, nu ligger hon på golvet – och kramar fodralet till filmen."  
  
Emelie: "Ojdå . . "  
  
Miriam: "My own, my preciousssssssss!"  
  
Emelie: "Ok, nu har hon psykat helt . . "  
  
Ida: "Äh, låt henne vara, vi kan skriva på historien . . "  
  
Miriam (plötsligt normal, om det nu går): "Vadå? Tänker ni skriva utan mig? UUUÄÄÄÄ!"  
  
Ida: "Käften Mirre, och hjälp till lite då!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Frodo vaknade med ett ryck, han hade drömt om Gandalf och den galna telefonkiosken. Sam vaknade också och dom bestämde sig för att ge sig iväg.  
  
Snart kom dom fram till ett stup. Tyvärr hade dom inget rep med sig utan fick lov att klättra ner åt ändå. Plötsligt trillade Frodo.  
  
"Frodo!" skrek Sam förtvivlat och hoppade efter. Han landade på Frodo som blev platt som en pannkaka.  
  
"Sam, kliva av mig," väste den platta Frodo.  
  
Sam gjorde som han blivit tillsagd.  
  
"Förbannade jävla helvetes skit," sa Sam, "det börjar regna!"  
  
Dom satt där i regnet och frös. Ingen av dom tänkte på att gå in i grottan en bit bort.  
  
"Vet du en sak, Frodo," sa Sam, "det regnar."  
  
"Jag vet Sam," sa Frodo.  
  
"Vet du en sak, Frodo," sa Sam, "jag är blöt."  
  
"Jag vet Sam!" sa Frodo lätt irriterad.  
  
"Vet du en sak Fro.."  
  
Sam blev avbruten av Gollum som landade i knäet på honom.  
  
"Mamma!" tjöt Gollum glatt och kramade Sam.  
  
"Jag är inte din mamma!" sa Sam surt.  
  
"Pappa," sa Gollum lika glatt och kramade Sam igen.  
  
Frodo skrattade nu så att tårarna rann. Han rullade fram och tillbaka på marken och plötslig rullade han ner i en vattenpöl.  
  
"Hjälp jag drunknar!" skrek han. Sam kastade sig till hans räddning. När han hjältemodigt hade räddat Frodo ur den centimeterdjupa vattenpölen så fann han att Gollum hade tömt ut allt innehåll i hans väska på marken. Inklusive ett alvrep som han inte ens vetat om att han hade. Gollum hade ohjälpligt lyckats trassla in sig i det.  
  
"Det bränner!" ylade han. "Jag brinner!"  
  
"Jag hämtar brandsläckaren!" skrek Frodo.  
  
"Det isar!" skrek Gollum.  
  
"Bestäm dig!" ropade Frodo.  
  
Tillslut lyckades dom trassla ut Gollum ur repet. Som tack lovade han att sluta kalla Sam för mamma eller pappa och att visa dom vägen till Mordor.  
  
"Då går vi då, mamma!" sa Gollum glatt till Frodo.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Nu är det bara . . få se . . 1, 2, 3, 4 dagar kvar tills jag fyller 15! Hurra!"  
  
Ida: "Vi vet Miriam, du har sagt det 20 gånger nu minst . ."  
  
Aragorn (inifrån badrummet) får jag komma ut snart? Jag börjar bli hungrig!"  
  
Miriam: "Haldir, gå och släpp ut honom."  
  
Aragorn: "Vänta! Vänta! Jag har inga rena kläder att ta på mig!"  
  
Emelie: "Miriam försvann just för att se om hon kunde hitta några rena kläder åt Arry . .om jag känner henne rätt kommer hon tillbaka med en liten rosa kjol och ett linne!"  
  
Ida: "Nej, hon har faktisk hittat ett par jeans och en tröja. (Ida börjar fnittra hysteriskt) Kolla på tröjan Emelie!"  
  
Nu börjar även Emelie gapskratta. Miriam håller i sin turkosa sovtröja med texten "Hi! Don't you think I´m gorgeous?!". Med ett brett flin ger hon Haldir kläderna och lämnar sedan honom vi badrummet så att han kan ge dom till Aragorn. Sedan återtar hon sin plats framför datorn och tangentbordet. 


	2. Eeehh

Miriam: "Ok, nästa kapitel."  
  
Aragorn (som nu sitter på en stol): "Var är dom andra två?"  
  
Miriam: "Troligen i skolan, vilket jag inte är eftersom jag inte mår bra!"  
  
Haldir (muttrar för sig själv): "Tur att alver inte kan bli förkylda. (Till Aragorn) Jag tycker att du ska hålla dig borta från henne, du kan bli smittad."  
  
Miriam: "Atjchhooo!"  
  
Legolas (som sticker in huvudet genom dörren): "Jag är hungrig, Lady Miriam."  
  
Miriam (genom sammanbitna tänder): "Jag är ingen 'Lady'."  
  
Legolas: "Men . . men . . jag tycker du ser väldigt mycket ut som en 'Lady'."  
  
Miriam: "Det där var det fräkaste . . ! UT!"  
  
Legolas flyr ut ur rummet när en av dom tunga glasbrevpressarna missar honom med bara ett par cm.  
  
Miriam: "I alla fall, nu ska vi kolla hur det går för Merry, Saeta, Pippin, Meyla och Refnir!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
"Vad heter du?" frågar Saeta orchen som bär på henne. (Allt detta som nu följer säger hon så snabbt att orchen inte hinner svara mer än 'eeehh...'.)  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Var bor du?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Hur gammal är du?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Har du någon flickvän?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vad heter hon?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Är hon lika ful som du?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Kan jag få ditt telefonnummer?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vad har du för mobil? Jag har en, eeehhh, en typ, äsch, jag har tappat den.."  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Har du hakat upp dig?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vad är det för dag idag?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Var är vi?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vad hette du sa du?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vilken är din favoritbok?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Kan jag låna ditt svärd?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"När badade du sist? *Sniff, sniff* BLÄ! Ska vi bada när vi kommer fram?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vart ska vi?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Får jag färga ditt hår grönt?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
"Vad heter din moster?"  
  
"Eeehh . ."  
  
Saeta vänder sig till Meyla.  
  
"Han svara inte!" sa hon.  
  
"Min moster..." började orchen.  
  
"Tyst, jag pratar med Meyla nu! Korkade orcher!"  
  
Senare...  
  
Dom stannar för att vila. Refnir är hysterisk för att han tror att Fóa är död.  
  
"Hon är död! DÖD! Min älsk . . Mmmpppfffhhh!"  
  
En av orcherna hade effektiv täppt till munnen på Refnir med silvertejp. Plötsligt börjar en av ocherna vädra i luften.  
  
"Rosenparfym!" utbrister han.  
  
"Fan ta Legolas," muttrade Meyla.  
  
Alla orcherna gav sig av i full fart. Pippin drar loss sitt alvsmycke och släpper det på marken. Inte för att det behövs, det ligger nämligen en lång rad med halvdöda ocher bakom dom, ihjälsnackade av Saeta, Pippin var egentligen bara hungrig.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Sådär, kapitel 2 klart!"  
  
Haldir: "Kom nu, Lady Miriam . . förlåt, Miriam, kom, du lovade!" *Ser bedjande på henne*  
  
Miriam: "Ja, ja, kom då, vi ska steka pannkakor."  
  
Haldir: "Ja! *Hoppar upp och ner på stället*  
  
Miriam: "Legolas! Aragorn! Ni får hjälpa till!"  
  
Legolas kommer fram från under sängen där han gömt sig och Aragorn stänger av TV:n.  
  
Aragorn: "Men det var ju en spännande film!"  
  
Miriam: "Du är för gammal för att titta på Bumbibjörnarna, Aragorn!"  
  
Aragorn ser ledsen ut.  
  
Miriam: "Du får sirap på pannkakorna!"  
  
Aragorn ser jätteglad ut. 


	3. Klantigt Aragorn

Miriam: "Ok . . nu är vi här igen . . någon som saknat oss?"  
  
*Tystnad*  
  
Ida: "Ni är dumma!"  
  
Miriam: "Vem pratar du med Ida?"  
  
Haldir: "Vad är det med Lady Ida?"  
  
Ida: "JAG ÄR INGEN 'LADY'!"  
  
Legolas: "Men du ser ut som en la . . "  
  
Ida: "Käften perversa alvjävel!!!"  
  
Miriam: "Vem är det som är pervers egentligen?"  
  
Ida: "JAG? Vadå jag? Lilla snälla oskyldiga jag?"  
  
Aragorn: *host* "Bullshit" *host*  
  
Haldir: "Jag sa ju att förkylningar smittar, Aragorn!"  
  
Miriam: "Korkade alv!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+ §  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Aragorn ligger på marken. Just nu svär han över sitt blåslagna knä. Fóa står en bit bort och ser oskyldig ut.  
  
"Vem sparkade mig i baken?" skrek Aragorn.  
  
Fóa himlar med ögonen och visslar. Sedan pekar hon på Barmi så just kom fram till dom tillsammans med Mats.  
  
"Var det du, Barmi?" undrade Aragorn.  
  
"Va? Vad babblar du om?"  
  
"Sparkade du mig i baken?" sa Aragorn.  
  
"Nej!"  
  
"Var är Legolas och Gimli?" undrade Fóa plötsligt.  
  
"Dom kommer," sa Barmi, "Legolas satte sig bara ner och började böla så att nu får han rida på Gimlis rygg."  
  
"Åhh . . okej," sa Fóa med ett 0_o uttryck i ansiktet.  
  
En flåsande och flämtande Gimli vacklade fem minuter senare upp över krönet på kullen. Där rasade han ihop och släppte Legolas så att Legolas rullade ner för kullen. Han stannade framför fötterna på Fóa.  
  
"Upp och hoppa, slöhög!" sa Fóa och petade på honom med sin fot. Legolas tittade upp på henne med rödgråtna ögon.  
  
"Hon är död! DÖD! Min älsk . . Mmmpppfffhhh!"  
  
Fóa slog handen för munnen på honom.  
  
"Tyst! Nu låter du som Refnir!"  
  
"Hur vet du det?" undrade en förvirrad Legolas.  
  
"Fråga författaren, trögo!"  
  
"Ehhhh..."  
  
"Ok, kolla här . . Hörni, lever dom andra, gnäller här börjar bli jobbig!"  
  
Röst ur tomma intet.  
  
"Dom lever, så Legolas sluta klaga, upp och hoppa slöhög!" (Miriam)  
  
Legolas stirrar på himlen, reser sig upp och muttrar för sig själv.  
  
"Den där 'författaren' är ju lik Fóa.  
  
Författaren och Fóa i kör:  
  
"Vi hörde det där!"  
  
Dom ger sig av igen, nu springer Legolas själv. När dom sprungit upp på toppen av ännu en kulle gör någon mystisk kraft att Aragorn far ut för branten och rullar hela vägen ner. (Den mystiska kraften: Fóa stövel.)  
  
I alla fall landar han på marken. Ansikte mot ansikte med Saetas första ihjälsnackade orch. I nästa sekund kommer Mats nertumlande för kullen. Han landar på Aragorn.  
  
Snabbt hoppar han upp på fötter.  
  
"Vad har du gjort med den stackars orchen, Aragorn?"  
  
"Inget," svarade Aragorn, "men jag tror jag vet vem som är skyldig till det här!"  
  
"Saeta . ." säger Fóa när hon kommer fram till dom andra.  
  
Mats gick runt på andra sidan av orchen. Plötsligt klev han på något vasst.  
  
"Aj!" tjöt han och började hoppa runt på ett ben. Fóa böjde sig ner och plockade upp Pippins nål.  
  
"Glupska hob," muttrade hon.  
  
Dom fortsätter och är snart framme vid gränsen till Rohan.  
  
"Hästherrarnas land," säger Aragorn allvarligt och får i nästa sekund en spark i baken som återigen skickar honom ner för kullen dom står på.  
  
"Kolla," ropar Fóa, "orcherna har ökat farten."  
  
"Dom ger sig av mot nordöst . . " börjar Legolas, men Fóa slår honom i huvudet med en blomkruka.  
  
"Dumma alv," fräser hon, "om dom svänger åt nordöst hamnar dom i Mörkemården, dom ska svänga åt nordväst!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+ §  
  
Miriam: "Aragorn, liten fråga, var fan har du lärt dig 'Bullshitgrejen'?"  
  
Aragorn: "Hon lärde mig!" *Pekar på Ida*  
  
Miriam: "Ida!"  
  
Ida: "Vadå?"  
  
Miriam: "Du lär dom sådana saker! Vad ska du göra här näst?!"  
  
Ida: "Hmm . . starta en djurpark, gifta mig, åka till Mallorca, tälta . . "  
  
Hon fortsätter räkna upp saker men ingen lyssnar på henne längre.  
  
Haldir: "Vet du vad jag vill ha, Lady Miriam?"  
  
Miriam: "Nej, och jag bryr mig inte förrän du slutar kalla mig 'Lady'. Jag är en papegoja, kra, Polly vill ha kaka, vackra Klara!"  
  
Ida: " Nu har hon blivit knäpp!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag är en liten undulat . . " 


	4. Balettakademin

Miriam: "Lalalalalala!"  
  
Ida: "TYST! DU KAN INTE SJUNGA!"  
  
Miriam: "Pahue, pahue, ayum yum yum. . . "  
  
Ida: "AHHHHH!"  
  
*DUNK*  
  
Miriam: "AJ! Mitt huvud!"  
  
Ida: "Jus det, där ser du! Retas aldrig med mig när jag är beväpnad!"  
  
*Hon vevar hotfullt med en brödkavel.*  
  
Ida: "En Garde!"  
  
*Börjar hoppa runt och använder brödkaveln som värja. Plötsligt lossnar ett av handtagen och störe delen av brödkaveln far iväg och landar på Emelies fot.*  
  
Emelie: "Aj! Vänta du bara!"  
  
*Jagar efter Ida.*  
  
Miriam: "Jaha, meddans dom försöker slå ihjäl varandra så kan vi kolla vad Saruman håller på med.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Saruman står med handen över sin palantir. Han mumlar något som låter som:  
  
"Det regnar oranga gummistövlar och idag är det tisdag."  
  
Nu ser man palantiren i närbild, inuti den pågår en reklam för Yes, diskmedel.  
  
Bilden ändras och visar hundratals orcher i en stor sal. Alla är iförda rosa balettskor och snurrar på tåspetsarna medans dom nynnar för sig själva.  
  
En röst förkunnar:  
  
"Vem kommer inte älskad dessa underbara dansande mördarmaskiner?"  
  
Det blir en paus och kamerna zoomar in en av orcherna som fladdrar med ögonfransarna och ler milt.  
  
"Vill ni också bli så här underbara?" frågar rösten. "Ring då till Sauron eller Saruman på nummer: 666 666 666! Gör det nu!"  
  
*Telefonen ringer i bakgrunden. Saruman svarar.*  
  
"Välkommen till S&S Balettakademi. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"  
  
En högst kvinnlig röst ylar i andra änden.  
  
"Ni ska brinna i helvetets eldar i evinnerlig tid! Må ni drabbas av nageltrång och mjäll. Må er mat smacka ruttna tubsockor! Må er . . "  
  
"Hej Galadriel!" avbryter Saurons röst. "Blir det någon dejt på fredag eller?"  
  
Saruman suckar och lägger på luren.  
  
Lite senare.  
  
Man ser massor med orcher som håller på att fälla träd med nagelfilar. Träden kastats ner i gropar där dom hyvlas och poleras och sedan skickas till den nya enorma baletthallen som ska byggas. Resten av träden bränns och i dom stora ugnarna smälter dom ner metal för att göra enorma nagelfilar att slåss med.  
  
Saruman går runt och inspekterar.  
  
Ur jordhålor drar dom fram nya orcher.  
  
Saruman ger order om att dom måste kunna sitt nya nummer inom två veckor. En av orcherna, som trippar bredvid honom i sina rosa skor förklarar att dom aldrig kommer hinna.  
  
"Se till att dom dansar dag och natt då!" svarar Saruman. "Och vi behöver fler brädor, inte ens halva baletthallen har golv ännu!"  
  
"Men det finns inga träd," mumlar orchen nervöst och klipper med ögonfransarna.  
  
"Vad är det där?" undrar Saruman och pekar på skogen som breder ut sig.  
  
"Det är Fangorn," svarar orchen. 'Han börjar bli gammal om han nu inte kommer ihåg vad skogen heter,' tänker den för sig själv.  
  
"Och vad består den av?"  
  
"Träd, min herre," svarar orchen. 'Nu är det illa, han ÄR verkligen senil.'  
  
"Just det, ta dom och använd dom!"  
  
"Men . . "  
  
"Inga men, det är en order!"  
  
Tillbaka i Sarumans hall. En bergsman står redo att svära en ed. Han går nr på knä, och kysser Saurmans rosa kanintofflor.  
  
"Vi strider och dör för er, herre," säger han med munnen full av rosa ludd.  
  
Saruman ler nöjt och börjar dela ut diadem med rosa vippande hjärtan på.  
  
Alla i bergsmannens arme får varsitt diadem. Snart rusar dom ut ur Orthanc med hjärtana vippande.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Ok, det där var intressant . . "  
  
Ida: *Asg.*  
  
Emelie: *Baddar försiktigt ett blått öga.*  
  
Miriam: "Med tanke på hur ni ser ut kan jag konstatera två saker:  
  
Ett) Ni tycker faktiskt att det är kul att bråka med varandra  
  
Två) Jag tror ni låter bli mig när ni tjafsar med varandra."  
  
Emelie: "Säger vem?"  
  
Miriam: "Eepp! HJÄLP!"  
  
Ida och Emelie jagar Miriam ut ur rummet, genom vardagsrummet där Legolas, Haldir och Aragorn sitter och ut genom altandörren. 


	5. Kläningar

Miriam: "Ok, nu är jag själv här med tre helknäppa killar. ARAGORN LÅT BLI!"  
  
Aragorn, med fingret en cm från eluttaget: "Vad är det?"  
  
Miriam: Om du sätter fingrarna där kommer du få en stöt och vi kommer ha en grillade Aragorn, vilket jag helst inte vill eftersom jag tvivlar på att du är ätlig."  
  
Aragorn stirrar misstänksamt på henne.  
  
Miriam: "Jag skoja . ."  
  
Legolas som just sticker in huvudet i rummet: "Miriam, jag har tråkigt, vad ska jag göra?"  
  
Miriam: "Hur ska jag kunna veta vad DU ska göra om DU har tråkigt. Spela ett spel med Haldir eller nåt!"  
  
Legolas: Men, Haldir sitter bara och kollar i dom där böckerna med bilder på dig och några andra som står längst ner i bokhyllan!"  
  
Miriam, "Va? Vilka böck . . HALDIR! LÅT BLI FOTOALBUMEN!"  
  
Det hörs en duns och sedan snabba steg när Haldir kommer springande: "Vad är det?"  
  
Miriam: "Har du någonsin hört talas om orden SNOKA INTE!?"  
  
Haldir: "Förlåt så mycket, det var inte meningen." Han bugar sig och backar ut ur rummet.  
  
Miriam suckar och återgår till datorn.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Det regnar, eller snarare det vräker ner. På en strand ligger det fult med döda människor, hästar och orcher. En grupp ryttare galopperar fram till platsen.  
  
Dom har ett mål, att hitta kung Theodens son Theodred. Dom är säkra på att dom kommer hitta honom, eftersom han alltid bär en ljuslila mantel.  
  
Éomer är den som leder hela expeditionen.  
  
På vissa personer som har rustning på sig verkar pilarna gått rakt igenom rustningarna. I så fall måste dom ha använt ett väldigt klent material.  
  
Alla ryttarna hoppar av och börjar söka efter Theodred. Det roliga är att dom även kollar bland dom döda orcherna efter honom.  
  
Éomer har räknat ut alldeles själv att orcherna inte är från Mordor. Även dom bär nämligen rosa hjärtdiadem.  
  
Nu har en av männen hittat Theodred. Han ligger mitt i floden med ansiktet neråt. Han kanske fiskar, vem vet. Fast Éomers klumpiga ryttare har troligen skrämt bort fisken.  
  
"Han lever," viskar Éomer.  
  
Snart rider dom tillbaka mot Eodoras, med dramatisk bakgrundsmusik. Theodred svajar som en stor lealös docka.  
  
I full fart rider dom in genom porten, vilket gör att Éomer slår huvudet i över delen av porten. Han faller av hästen och ligger på marken och yrar.  
  
"Tre skålar varm spenat och nio gram salt, lalalalalala."  
  
Hästen med Theodred fortsätter till stallet och travar lydigt in i sin krubba och börjar mumsa på det välfyllda hönätet. Theodred sitter fortfarande på dess rygg.  
  
Dom får i alla fall in honom och någon skickar bud efter Eowyn. När hon skyndar upp för trappan snubblar hon på ett av trappstegen och faller huvudstupa med ansiktet först ner i stenläggningen. Hon svimmar.  
  
När hon kommit till sans så skyndar hon ännu en gång till sjukrummet där Theodred och Éomer är.  
  
"Theodred," viskar hon. Han rör lite på läpparna men vaknar inte.  
  
Hon lyfter på tygstycket som täcker hans mage och ser väldigt sorgsen ut. Orcherna har nämligen huggit av hans *PIP*. Dessutom har han ett väldigt djupt sår i magen.  
  
Hon skyndar till Theoden för att berätta.  
  
"Din son är illa skada, min herre, dom hög av hans *PIP*," berättar hon.  
  
"Han blev överfallen av orcher," säger Éomer. "Om vi inte försvarar oss förvandlar ha säkert Eodoras till ännu en ond balettakademi."  
  
"Det är lögn," säger en röst ur skuggorna. Grima kliver fram bakom en pelare. Dom inte alls avslöjande rosa hjärtana guppar på hans huvud. "Saruman har alltid stått på vår sida, han har alltid vart vänlig. Minns ni att han gav oss godis när vi var barn?"  
  
"Orcherna rör sig fritt över våra länder!" säger Éomer. "Dom trippar ner det späda vackra vårgräset som luktar så gott . . " *Han får ett drömmande uttryck i ansiktet.* "Dom bär hans rosa diadem!"  
  
"Varför plågar du din morbror så?" säger Grima med silkesröst. "Ser du inte att han redan lider?"  
  
"Dig är det ända han lider av," mumlar Eowyn.  
  
Senare trycker Éomer upp Grima mot väggen och frågar vad hur länge det är sedan Saruman köpte honom. Och vad han skulle få för det. Grima kastar en nervös blick på Eowyn när hon går förbi. Éomer ser äcklad ut.  
  
"Nog för att jag visste att det var något fel på dig, men att vilja gå i klänning?! Blä!"  
  
Han släpper Grima och backar äcklad bort från honom. Plötsligt låser någon hans armar bakom ryggen på honom och på Grimas order och med hjälp av ett dokument med konungens underskrift bannlyses han från Rohan för all framtid.  
  
"Du ska få," ekar hans skrik meddans han släpas ut ur salen, "du ska få, din klännings bärande fjolla!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Hehe, ops . . "  
  
Aragorn: "Klänning!?"  
  
Miriam: "JA, han är ett äckligt litet *PIP* och han ska *PIP få *PIP* vad han förtjänar. Jag ska *PIP* han inälvor och *PIP* med dom!"  
  
Haldir: "Lugn, Miriam, du kan inte vara så elak!"  
  
Miriam. "Det kan jag visst, jag badade Aragorn eller hur?!"  
  
Haldir: "Tja i och för sig, men i alla fall, det är taskigt!"  
  
Miriam: "Jag vet . .*Psykgrin* 


	6. Matdags

Miriam: "Idag blir det inte mycket till inledning, vet inte vad jag ska skriva . . "  
  
*KRASCH*  
  
Miriam: "Nej, vad gör dom nu då?! GRABBAR!"  
  
Aragorn: "Vad *flämt* är *flämt* det?" *flämt*  
  
Miriam: "Vad håller ni på med?"  
  
Haldir: "Inget!"  
  
Miriam: "Vad hade ni sönder?"  
  
Legolas: "Inget, varför tror du det?"  
  
Miriam: "Antingen berättar ni för mig vad som hänt eller så får jag gå och kolla själv vad som hänt!"  
  
Aragorn: "Vi råkade liksom . .  
  
Haldir: " . . ha ner en . . "  
  
Legolas: " . . av dina blommor . ."  
  
Alla tre i kör: " . . det var inte meningen!"  
  
Miriam: "Okej, då är det bara en trasig kruka, det är ingen fara, katterna har ner en kruka i veckan i snitt."  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Orcherna rusar fram över slätten, en av dom störtar just död ner.  
  
På avstånd följer Fóa, Aragorn, Gimli, Barmi och Legolas efter. Aragorn är väldigt blåslagen och har en svullen läpp. Enligt honom själv har han trillat ner för 728482387 miljoner kullar. Och det är fortfarande ingen som vill erkänna sig skyldig.  
  
Alla börjar bli lite trötta och det är bara dom tre alverna som är utsvultna också. Gimli ligger långt efter dom andra. Dessutom lider han av astma och har svårt att andas just nu.  
  
Legolas klagar om att orcherna springer som om någon piskade dom framåt. Fóa ler ett elakt leende och påpekar att hon kan göra så att dom får lov att springa med en piska i hälarna.  
  
Dom springer rakt mot den nedgående solen vilket gör att dom inte riktigt ser var dom sätter fötterna. Det resulterar i att dom snubblar mest hela tiden.  
  
Tillbaka till orcherna.  
  
Dom vägrar fortsätta förrän dom fått mat. En diskussion uppstår om ifall dom kan äta upp benen på sina fångar.  
  
"Rör mina ben och jag lovar att dom kommer sparka sönder skrevet på dig inifrån!" tjuter Saeta ilsket. Dom orcher som står närmast henne backar undan.  
  
Meyla och hoberna flyttar sig närmare henne och efter lite tjat sätter sig även Refnir bredvid dom.  
  
Några av orcherna börjar hugga ved och skogen börjar brumma.  
  
"Käften!" tjuter Meyla, "Jag har huvudvärk!"  
  
Orcherna börjar gräla och tillslut får Saeta nog.  
  
"KAN NI INTE SLUTA FÖRA OVÄSEN OCH GÖRA NÅGOT VETTIGT SOM ATT PETA VARANDRA I NÄSAN!"  
  
Ett par av orcherna faller döda ner, mest på grund av chock, vilken vettig orch skulle göra en sådan äcklig sak?  
  
Dom andra orcherna kastar sig över dom döda och snart flyger det kroppsdelar både högt och lågt.  
  
Samtidigt försöker dom fem fångarna ta sig därifrån utan att bli upptäckta. Det går inte så bra eftersom Refnir börjat böla igen.  
  
En av orcherna sätter en fot på ryggen av Pippin. Dom andra fyra är för långt bort för att kunna hjälpa dom.  
  
I samma sekund som han tänker skära upp halsen på Pippin stöter någon ett spjut i ryggen på honom. Han faller ihop död och alla fem skyndar sig därifrån. Ryttarna verkar ju inte bry sig om vem dom har ihjäl eller ej.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Nu räcker det för idag, ni får vara nöjda med tre kapitel."  
  
Haldir: "Men det är ju roligt, vad händer nu? Och kom ihåg att jag ska överleva Helms Deep."  
  
Miriam: "Vi får se . . "  
  
Haldir: "Vaddå 'vi får se', jag vill inte dö!"  
  
Miriam: "Käften!"  
  
Aragorn: "Tänker du låta honom dö?"  
  
Miriam: "Vi får se, det beror på . . " 


	7. ÉOMER! FOT!

Miriam: "Idag blir det inget försnack, startar direkt!  
  
Aragorn: "Men det är kul att vara med här!"  
  
Haldir: "Jag vill inte dö!"  
  
Legolas, med Miriams kamera: "LE, Lady Miriam!" *Klick*  
  
Miriam: "TA MIG FRÅN DET HÄR DÅRHUSET!"  
  
Aragorn: "Men du bor ju här . . " §+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 07  
  
Legolas, Aragorn och dom andra springer fortfarande. Plötsligt stannar Legolas och vänder sig mot solen.  
  
"En röd sol stiger," säger han. "Någon måste ha målat om den!"  
  
"Kom du på det själv?" undrar Fóa spydigt.  
  
Legolas gör en ful grimas och springer ikapp Aragorn. Plötsligt tvärnitar Aragorn så att Legolas dunsar in i honom och båda landar på marken. Aragorn kravlar sig upp och gör en rörelse att dom andra ska följa efter honom. Allihopa gömmer sig bland klipporna, samtidigt som en grupp ryttaren kommer ridande upp för kullen.  
  
Meddans dom rider förbi står Fóa och gör fula grimaser och Barmi och Legolas kämpar för att inte börja gapskratta.  
  
Aragorn tittar frågande på dom andra. Sedan kliver han fram.  
  
"Ryttare från Rohan . . " börjar han, men blir avbruten av Fóa.  
  
"ÉOMER! FOT!"  
  
Ryttarna vänder genast och rider upp och omringar dom.  
  
(Men nu undrar ni så klar var Mats är. Han har halkat efter, han hittade en intressant sten han bara var tvungen att undersöka och Fóa 'glömde' att säga till Aragorn att han stannat.)  
  
Plötsligt kommer Mats ramlande ner för kullen, rullar rakt in i en av hästarnas bakben så att den blir rädd och stegrar sig. Detta skapar panik bland alla hästarna. När allt har lugnat sig rider Éomer fram mot gruppen. Alla andra ryttare riktar sina spjut mot dom sex personerna.  
  
Han vänder sig till Fóa.  
  
"Vad gör en man, en snorvalp, en dvärg, två alver och du här, gullet?"  
  
"Akta dig så att jag inte sliter loss familjeklenoderna på dig och hoppar på dom!" fräser Fóa ilsket.  
  
Barmi flinar och puttar på Legolas.  
  
"Ser ut som om Fóa har en beundrare . ."  
  
"JAG HÖRDE DET DÄR!"  
  
"Men Fóa, gumman . . " börjar Éomer.  
  
"HÅLL KÄFTEN DIN PATETISKA DAMMVIPPA!"  
  
Éomers ryttare har nu bakat flera meter och ser oroligt på varandra.  
  
"Fóa," säger Aragorn varnande, "var tyst nu, jag vill prata med Éomer."  
  
"Hur vet du vad jag heter?" undrar Éomer misstänksamt.  
  
"Hon skrek ju på dig. Har du något av värde att berätta?"  
  
"Nja . . inget viktigt," svarade Éomer, "kungen har blivit galen, Grima styr här, han är besatt av klänningar, visste du det?"  
  
"Det vanliga alltså . . " mumlar Fóa.  
  
"Saruman håller också till här, tar nog mått för den nya balettsalen . .och överallt finns spioner."  
  
"TAR DU MIG FÖR EN SPION DIN J*VLA LILLA . . MMPPHHFF!" skriker Fóa men Barmi slår handen för munnen på henne.  
  
"Vi spårar en grupp Uruk – Hai," förklarar Aragorn. "Dom har fem av våra vänner."  
  
"Vi dödade dom inatt," svarar Éomer.  
  
"MMPPPPHHHFFF!"  
  
"Jag tror det där är något med 'din lilla *pip*'," tolkar Barmi.  
  
"Vi lämnade inga i livet," mumlar Éomer och backar, han är plötsligt väldigt blek och Barmi har stora problem med att hålla fast Fóa. "Vi brände kropparna"  
  
Éomer gör en rörelse mot väster och man ser en tunn rosa rökslinga stiga mot skyn.  
  
"Ni kan få låna några av våra hästar, även om dom inte kommer kunna ersätta förlusten av era kära. Hasufel! Arod! Soley! Niven! Tringes!"  
  
Han delar ut hästarna.  
  
Aragorn och Gimli delar på Hasufel, Legolas tar Arod, Fóa Soley, Barmi får Niven och Mats Tringes.  
  
"Jag hör av mig, sötnos," ropar Éomer när han är säkert uppe på sin häst och rider därifrån.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Sådär, klart, orkar inte skriva mer."  
  
Aragorn: "Det duger bra, jag är ju med hela tiden!"  
  
Miriam: "Fjolla . . "  
  
Aragorn: "VA?"  
  
Miriam: "Glöm det, gå och lek med dom andra pojkarna!"  
  
Aragorn: "Yes, ma´am!" 


	8. Gott Ont och Blandat!

Ida: "Kära publik, vi presenterar stolt Den Förbättrade Versionen av De Två Tornen, Kapitel 8!"  
  
Miriam: "Och du tror inte att folk redan vet det?"  
  
Ida: "Men i alla fall!"  
  
Haldir: "Lady Ida, jag vill ha pann . . "  
  
Ida: "NEJ! JAG TÄNKER INTE STEKA PANNKAKOR ÅT DIG! OCH JAG ÄR INTE EN LADY!"  
  
Miriam: "Vad du är trevlig Ida!"  
  
Ida: "Ja, världens snällaste! Och vackraste!"  
  
Haldir: "Bullshit!"  
  
Ida: "Käften alvjävel!"  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Aragorn med Gimli bakpå, Barmi, Legolas, Fóa och Mats rider genom Rohan. Alla sitter på hästarna utom Mats som hänger fast i svansen på sin häst.  
  
Snart når dom högen med dom döda orcherna + Britney Spears. (Miriam: "HURRA!") När dom når platsen ser dom att Éomer har fäst Britney Spears huvud på ett spjut. Fóa flinar brett och börjar hoppa runt och fula sig mot huvudet.  
  
"Hahahaha, du är ful, det är inte jag!" gastade Fóa.  
  
"Det beror på vem man frågar," viskade Barmi till Legolas. "Refnir tex . ."  
  
Alla börjar rota i högen med brända ben och snart var dom halvkvävda av den rosendoftande rosa röken. Till allas förfäran hittar dom en av Saetas Nike - skor. Legolas börjar gråta hysteriskt.  
  
"HON ÄR DÖD!"  
  
Han börjar rusa runt och slita sig i håret och får snart sällskap av Barmi som fått för sig att Meyla och också är död.  
  
"Vem?" undrar Mats.  
  
"Hon!"  
  
"Vem?"  
  
"HON!" tjuter Legolas och kastar Saetas halvsmälta Nike – sko i ansiktet på Mats.  
  
"Jasså, Saeta!" sa Mats "Men hon sitter ju där!" Han pekar på en stock i skogsbrynet. Alla vände sig om. Stocken var tom.  
  
"Du ser i syne," muttrade Aragorn. "Vad har du druckit!"  
  
"Inget!"  
  
"Vad?"  
  
"INGET!"  
  
"VAD?" skrek Aragorn och sparkade till en orchhjälm. "AAHHHHRRGGG! MIN TÅ!" Han börjar hoppa runt i cirklar.  
  
"Vi svek dom," mumlade Gimli. "Jag köpte aldrig någon pizza åt Meyla."  
  
"JAG VILL HA EN HAWAII!"  
  
"KÄFTEN, DU AVSLÖJAR OSS!"  
  
"OPS!"  
  
"Meyla? Saeta? Spring för livet!" Aragorn försvinner bort över slätten, men kommer sedan på att han glömt hästen och lommar moloket tillbaka till dom andra. Meyla och Saeta har kommit fram, blivit pussade och kramade och alla andra saker folk gör när dom träffas igen.  
  
"Men . . var är Ref . . " undrar Fóa plötslig.  
  
"Bakom stocken, gissar jag," svarade Meyla. "Han tror att du är död."  
  
Fóa går bort till stocken och kollar bakom den. Ingen Refnir.  
  
"Här är ingen liten slamkrypande kärlekskrank daggmask till alv," säger hon.  
  
"ÄLSKLING! DET ÄR VERKLIGEN SAMMA GAMLA ELAKA DU!"  
  
Fóa blir omkullslagen av någon som kan jämföras med ett X2000 tåg. Hon upptäcker snabbt vad som pågår och hinner få tillbaka balansen innan hon trillar i backen. Refnir däremot gör detta, och slår sig medvetslös mot en sten.  
  
"Det var bättre," muttrar Fóa och borstar av sig.  
  
"Hörrni, vet ni att Gandalf också är här!" tjoar Saeta plötsligt.  
  
"Fan ta dig, subba," hörs en röst ur skogen. "Du förstörde min dramatiska entré!"  
  
------  
  
Samtidigt i Fangornskogen. Merry och Pippin är hos Lavskägge. Lavskägge har räddat dom undan en orch, genom att förvandla orchen till pannkaka. Sedan har Merry och Pippin förklarat att dom inte är orcher. Nu har Lavskägge tagit dom med in i Fangornskogen. Där har dom träffat Gandalf och han gav dom varsin polkagrisklubba, som han köpt med hjälp av pengarna som fanns i telefonboxen på den galna telefonkiosken från Moria. I alla fall, just nu höll dom på och lära enterna visor ur deras sångbok.  
  
Pippin:  
  
"Mörda orcher när du är riktigt glad, slash, slash! Mörda orcher när du är riktigt glad, slash, slash! Du kan också mörda andra som på denna jorden vandra, mörda orcher när du är riktigt glad, slash, slash!"  
  
Det här var den sången som enterna gillade mest.  
  
------  
  
Under tiden borta i Mordor håller Frodo, Sam och Gollum på att klättra i berg. Gollum visar vägen.  
  
"Det är så bra att ni har hittat en erfaren guide, gollum," hostade Gollum.  
  
Frodo och Sam nickade tvivlande och studerade 'guiden' när han mycket odiskret kliade sig i baken.  
  
Snart plumsar dom runt i träsket. Sam snubblar och råkar lera ner högra lilltånagelns vänstra hörn. Gollum förklarar att det är en okänd stig. Runt dom blinkar neonskyltar med texter som: 'Hemlig stig!' och 'Kom och se de Levande Döda!'.  
  
Alla tre skyndar ut i träsket mest för att bli av med Rudolf med den röda mulen, som nu har följt efter dom ett tag. Rudolf stannar vid utkanten av träsket och ger upp ett klagande tjut.  
  
"HALLELUJA!"  
  
Dom har vandrat långt ut i träsket och just nu har dom tagit en paus vid ett av drive in ställena. Sam och Frodo beställde varsin 'Stekt orchburgare med alger.' Gollum gick för att fånga fisk.  
  
Snart var dom framme vid 'De Dödas träsk! Souvenirer finns till höger. Rör inte föremålen.'  
  
Frodo klarade inte av att motstår frestelsen, han bröt mot ett av dom tio budorden, 'Du skall icke inledas i frestelsen'. Han petade på näsan till en av dom levande döda. Den levande döda nös och kletade ner honom med levande dött snor. Gollum kom med en näsduk och räddade Frodo från att få den levande döda förkylningen.  
  
På kvällen hade Frodo en mysig stund med Ringen. Tyvärr förstörde Gollum allt genom att komma släpande på en giraffunge som han tyckte att dom skulle ha till frukost. Sam tvingade Gollum att släppa den igen. särskilt som dens mamma stod och glodde hatiskt på dom.  
  
Frodo berättar för Gollum att han egentligen heter Smeagol. Sam anser däremot att han borde heta 'schizofrena jävel'. Förkortas SJ. (Tut – Tut)  
  
Nästan morgon kommer en ringvålnad och hälsar på och han blir bjuden på en kopp te. Men när han säger att Sams kakor smakar dy, blir Sam sur och trycker ner tekannan över huvudet på honom. (Faktumet att kakorna var av dy har inte med saken att göra.) Sedan ger dom sig av innan han hinner loss.  
  
-----  
  
Tillbaka till Fangorn. Aragorn tyckte att alla skulle ge sig av för att kolla om hoberna mådde bra. Dom andra suckade, skylde på saker som "Jag ska till tandläkaren!" och "Men det är rea på gräsklippare på Kapp-ahl!". Så istället så satte dom sig ner och Gandalf fick berätta varför han inte var död.  
  
"Jag föll, föll, föll, föll, föll . . "  
  
"Kom till saken!" ropade Fóa.  
  
" . . föll, föll, föll . . "fortsatte Gandalf oberört.  
  
"KOM TILL SAKEN!"  
  
" . . sedan fick jag tag i luren som hängde i telefonkiosken. 'Hallå?' sa jag. Då sa en helt underbart ljuv kvinnlig röst helt underbara saker till mig och hon berättade precis vad hon tänkte göra med . . "  
  
"DET DÄR ÄR BARA SÅ ÄCKLIGT!"  
  
Fóa skyndade bort till närmaste buske och det hördes misstänkta kräkljud från den.  
  
" . . steken hon hade i ugnen," sa Gandalf.  
  
"Kom till saken, gubbe," muttrade Aragorn.  
  
"Jag hörde det där!" gastade Gandalf och slog Aragorn i huvudet med sin stav, (skratt hörs i bakgrunden) okej, vandringspinne.  
  
"Kan du fortsätta med historien?" undrade Saeta.  
  
"Visst, gumman," sa Gandalf. Saeta fick ett mordisk uttryck i ansiktet och Gandalf skyndade sig att fortsätta.  
  
"När vi fallit och fallit och . . " En blick från Fóa fick hon att avbryta sig. " . . så hamnade vi i en underjordisk sjö. Jag trodde då att striden var över men telefonkiosken var visst vattentät. Det blev en våldsam strid. Vi slogs där, sedan tog vi hissen upp till det högsta tornet. Där fortsatte vi att slåss. Sedan snubblade telefonkiosken och störtade ut för bergssidan. Jag vann. Slut."  
  
"Du berättade mer för oss," påpekade Meyla.  
  
Gandalf suckade.  
  
"Jag låg där på bergssidan och mörkret slöt sig. Sedan dök det upp vackra stjärnor . . "  
  
"Vad har du druckit?" undrade Fóa.  
  
"Det där var orsaken till att jag inte ville fortsätta," sa Gandalf, "för det frågade dom där två med."  
  
Fóa började skratta och snart skrattade dom andra också. Gandalf så sur ut.  
  
När dom suttit och pratat ett tag och fortfarande inte lyckats ta reda på vad Gandalf druckit (Mats var nyfiken) så bestämde dom sig för att hälsa på Éomer (Fóa ville ge honom en omgång så att han aldrig skulle få några barn) och Theoden. Enligt Gandalf var Theoden i fara. Så Gandalf visslade på sin häst. Inget hände. Gandalf visslade igen. En ko kom vandrande. Fóa skrattade högt. Gandalf suckade och visslade igen. Den här gången kom en stor grå hingst springande. Gandalf tog tag i manen och svängde sig upp – och föll över på andra sidan och landade men ansiktet före i en komocka.  
  
"Gulli Pålle!" sa Fóa glatt och kramade hästen.  
  
"Det är ingen idé att du försöker," sa Gandalf. "Det är bara jag som kan rida Skuggfaxe och han kastar . . "  
  
Gandalf avbröt sig och stirrade på Fóa där hon satt på Skuggfaxes rygg – bakochfram.  
  
"Var är huvudet?!" utbrast Fóa förskräckt. "Gandalf, din häst har inget huvud!"  
  
Aragorn ruskade på huvudet. Sedan hämtade han Fóas häst åt Gandalf. Alla gav sig iväg i galopp, Fóa satt fortfarande bakochfram och klagade på att hon var den enda vars häst saknade huvud.  
  
"Till och med hans häst har huvud," sa hon och pekade på Mats och Tringes. Mats hängde fortfarande i svansen på Tringes.  
  
-----  
  
Tillbaka till dom tråkiga enterna. Lavskägge har just berättat en tråkig dikt för Merry och Pippin.  
  
Merrys kommentar:  
  
"ZZzzzz!"  
  
Pippins:  
  
"ZZZZzzzzzzzz!"  
  
Dom andra enterna:  
  
"Toppen!"  
  
"Hurra!"  
  
"Perfekt!"  
  
"En gång till!"  
  
"ZZzzzz!"  
  
-----  
  
Nu har dom, efter flera försök hittat den Svarta Porten. Svart och svart föresten, den är rosa med lila moln och vackra gula och röda blommor på . .  
  
Murkrönet bevakas av ca 50 orcher som alla jobbar med sin nya dansshow 'Döda Isildurs arvinge'.  
  
En arme av Saurons anhängare kommer marscherande. Dom ropar det hemliga lösenordet.  
  
"Always med vingar, inget läckage! All makt åt Sauron!"  
  
Porten öppnas och dom tågar in genom ett regn av rosa hjärtformad konfetti.  
  
Frodo och Sam försöker rusa mot porten för att fånga den hjärtformade konfettin. Men Gollum hindrar dom och säger att han kan vissa dom en annan väg in i Mordor. Han pekar på en skylt som finns bredvid porten. På den står det "Kärlekstunnel!" Alla tre skyndar in.  
  
§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§+§  
  
Miriam: "Lång historia!" ^_^  
  
Haldir: "Kort historia!"  
  
Miriam: "Dum alv!"  
  
Ida: "Irriterande samtal!"  
  
Aragorn: "Håll tyst!"  
  
Legolas: "Grekisk sallad!"  
  
Miriam: "Nej, japansk!"  
  
Ida: "Ingen alls!"  
  
Aragorn: "Råa pannkakor!"  
  
Miriam: "Äckligt! Och varför säger alla bara två ord åt gången!"  
  
Ida: "Många ord på rad är energikrävande och man måste tänka när man säger dom."  
  
Haldir: "Och det klarar inte du av! AJ!"  
  
Ida börjar slå Haldir.  
  
Ida: "Får jag låna ditt svärd, Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn: "NEJ!"  
  
Ida: "Fan! Miriam, får jag låna en sked?"  
  
Miriam: "Vad ska du med den till?"  
  
Ida: "Stycka Haldir med, en centimeter i taget, börjar från tårna och när jag är klar så tar jag häftklammern och häftar ihop honom och börjar om!"  
  
Haldir: "Aj . . " 


	9. Försening

Det kommer bli en liten fördröjning på Den förbättrade versionen av Sagan om de Två tornen. Förseningen beror på dom grymma lärarna på Skiftinge som bestämt att vi ska ha prov och Prao....  
  
Så ni får vänta ett tag, inte så länge...fortsättning följer det här århundradet... 


	10. Klaustrofobi och begravningar

Miriam: Vi är äntligen tillbaka!  
  
Ida: Kanske är det fatiskt någon som saknat oss!  
  
Emelie: Var inte för säker på det!  
  
Miriam: Du är negativ!  
  
Ida: Och jag är jättelycklig!  
  
Ida börjar hoppa runt i cirklar.  
  
Miriam: Och vad är anledningen till denna lycka?  
  
Ida: Vi har LOV!  
  
Emelie: Ingen skola!  
  
Miriam: Ni har en poäng, vi kan vara här hela dagarna!  
  
Aragorn, Haldir och Legolas: NEJ!!!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Foa ensam på Skuggfaxe, Meyla med Barmi, Saeta med Legolas, Gimli med Aragorn och Refnir med Mats och Gandalf på Fóas häst rider i galopp mot Eodoras. Gandalf förmanar de andra att de måste vara försiktiga med vad de säger inne i salen.  
  
"Ingen fara!" utbrister Fóa. "Jag ska bara PIP med Grimas PIP huvud och sedan ska jag PIP med hans PIP tarmar runt hans PIP kropp!"  
  
"Kan man sätta munkavel på henne?" utbrister Aragorn.  
  
Om blickar kunnat döda hade Aragorn förpassats ner till Mandos innan han hunnit säga 'skosula'.  
  
Gandalf manar på sin häst och de galopperar in genom porten och skrämmer ihjäl hälften av alla höns på borggården. Theodens kanariefågel dör också. Men det märker ingen eftersom den varit borta i 3 år.  
  
-----  
  
Eowyn håller Theoden sällskap. Hon har just berättat att Theodred är död.  
  
"Ska du inte besöka honom?" undrar hon.  
  
'Kvinnan har blivit galen', tänker Theoden. 'Varför ska man hälsa på någon som är död?'  
  
Eowyn ger upp och störtar ut ur salen och bort till rummet där den döde Theodred ligger. Hon faller gråtandes ner vid hans sida. Samtidigt smyger sig Grima in i rummet.  
  
"Jag vet att ni sörjer er kusin", säger han. "Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag var tvungen att förgifta honom . . . ops!"  
  
Eowyn stirrar på honom.  
  
"Ähh, jag ähh . . ."  
  
Grima flyr ut ur rummet. Eowyn ser äcklat efter honom. Sedan går hon ut ur rummet och ut på en av de upphöjda spaningsplatserna. Hon står där och ser när Gandalf och de andra rider in genom porten. Det är även hon som beordrar att man ska koka soppa på de döda hönsen så att de inte ska förfaras. Att de görs iordning enligt Theodens farmors recept vilket gör dem totalt oätliga bekymrar henne inte.  
  
-----  
  
Fóa ser sig omkring inne på borggården.  
  
"Vilket muntert ställe!" utbrister hon glatt. "Var är puben?"  
  
"Damer ska inte dricka . . ." protesterar en av vakterna men hinner inte säga mer innan han får sin egen hjälm i huvudet.  
  
"Jag är ingen dam", säger Fóa iskallt till de andra som samlats runt dem, "jag är en alv!"  
  
Ingen protesterar.  
  
Alla i sällskapet promenerar bort till ingången till Theodens sal. En man ur vakten stoppar dem.  
  
"Ni kan inte ta med er era vapen in i salen!" förkunnar han.  
  
"Lilla gubben", börjar Saeta och drar sedan med sig vakten utom hörhåll. När de två återvänder är vakten likblek och kastar skräckslagna blickar på Saeta.  
  
"N – n – ni k – kan – n pa – pa – as – ss – ssera!" stammar han.  
  
Alla tio passerar honom och kliver in i salen.  
  
Grima sitter bredvid Theoden och viskar saker om de olika personer som kliver in i salen. (Dessa är för osmakliga för att skrivas här eller så kan man skylla på att jag helt enkelt inte orkar skriva dem.)  
  
"Din gästfrihet har minskat!" ropar Gandalf. "Var är striptease dansöserna?"  
  
Grima reser sig upp och går fram mot dem.  
  
"Vi kan ju alltid använda de där", han nickar mot de tre kvinnorna i Gandalfs sällskap.  
  
"Aj aj", mumlar Aragorn. "Det där får han ångra."  
  
På en sekund är Saeta framme och tar tag i Grimas krage och lyfter upp honom så att hans ansikte kommer i höjd med hennes.  
  
"Vänta du bara", viskar hon. Sedan vänder hon sig till Fóa.  
  
"Vem håller och vem slår?" undrar hon, men upptäcker att de andra två redan är upptagna av att slåss med vakterna i salen. Meyla har på något underligt sätt fått tag på en stekpanna som hon hanterar som ett baseballträ och vakterna börjar redan ta avstånd från henne. Fóa har roat sig med att använda sitt svärdshjalt att slå folk medvetslösa med efter en order från Gandalf om att man inte får döda någon.  
  
"Spara några åt mig!" utbrister Saeta, slår Grima rakt i ansiktet och bryter troligen hans näsben på ett par ställen och kastar sig sedan in i striden. Efter några minuter ligger merparten av Theodens soldater medvetslösa på golvet. Varken Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Mats, Barmi, Refnir eller Gimli har rört sig ur fläcken. Fóa borstar av händerna, gör V- tecken med fingrarna och sedan går alla tre fram till Gandalf.  
  
"Finns det något mer att slå på?" undrar Meyla entusiastisk.  
  
"Du kan ju alltid slå Barmi", inflikar Fóa.  
  
Meyla gör en ful grimas åt henne.  
  
"Var tysta!" beordrar Gandalf.  
  
"Ohh . . han ska 'trolla'". utbrister Fóa och himlar med ögonen.  
  
Gandalf slår henne i huvudet med sin stav och hon svimmar. Refnir fångar henne och lägger försiktigt ner henne på stengolvet.  
  
"Älskling?"  
  
Han puttar försiktigt på henne, men inget händer.  
  
"Hon har verkligen svimmat", förkunnar han.  
  
"Vi vet", svarar Meyla. "Hade hon hört dig säga 'älskling' så hade du inte mått bra!"  
  
"TYST!" skriker Gandalf. "Vi måste driva ut den onda anden ur honom!"  
  
Han pekar på Theoden som just trycker på "Start" – knappen till sin Cd – spelare. Britney Spears "Ops, I did it again!" dånar ut ur högtalarna.  
  
Fóa vaknar till liv med ett ryck och ser hatiskt på Cd – spelaren.  
  
"Få tyst på den!" morrar hon åt Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf går fram mot Theoden.  
  
"Ta av dig hörlurarna!" säger han bestämt.  
  
Theoden ruskar på huvudet och ser ut som en motsträvig femåring.  
  
"Ta av lurarna!" beordrar Gandalf.  
  
Theoden ser rädd ut och höjer sakta händerna mot öronen. Men han hinner inte mer än halvvägs innan Meyla, Saeta och Fóa går till anfall mot CD – spelaren. Tio sekunder senare är det bara en sprakande hög kvar av den.  
  
"Tystnad", mumlar Fóa längtansfullt. "Ljuvliga tystnad . . "  
  
Theoden ser sig villrådigt omkring och börjar gråta.  
  
Genast kommer Eowyn skyndande med hans napp och snuttefilt. Efter en stund lugnar han ner sig och ser sig omkring. Bortsett från de tre tjejerna som vrider sig av skratt ser alla allvarligt på honom.  
  
"Du är nu fri!" förkunnar Gandalf. "Och ni," han vänder sig mot Fóa och Co "kan väl sluta stjäla mina ärofyllda ögonblick!?"  
  
"Glöm det!" hickar Fóa och börjar gapskratta igen.  
  
Theoden får syn på Grima.  
  
"Du!" utbrister han. "DU!"  
  
Han far upp från sin tron och kastar sig mot Grima, men tappar balansen och faller nästan omkull.  
  
"Om ers höghet tillåter", säger Fóa och låtsas sparka på Grima.  
  
"Javisst," nickar Theoden. "Men jag ska sparka ut honom för trappen!"  
  
"Överens!" skrattar Fóa.  
  
Gandalf stirrar chockat på Theoden och vänder sig sedan till Aragorn som rycker på axlarna och småler.  
  
"Avlägset släktdrag kanske?"  
  
Gandalf ruskar på huvudet och följer efter de andra ut genom dörren. Fóa, Saeta och Meyla har använt Grima som fotboll och just nu står det 5 – 7 – 4. (Meyla, Fóa, Saeta)  
  
När alla kommit ut på trappen sparkar Theoden högtidligt Grima i baken så att han flyger framlänges ner för trappen. Grima landar med en duns och låter höra osande eder om alver och onda varelsers likheter. Meyla bugar sig.  
  
"Man tackar!" säger hon med ett leende.  
  
Grima flyr från platsen och galopperar snart ut genom porten på sin trogna gris.  
  
-----  
  
Dom begraver Theodred samma dag. Men när likbåren bärs fram halkar en av bärarna och alla ramlar i marken. Den döde Theodred rullar av båren och fortsätter ner för kullen. Alla rusar efter liket. Ända tills de upptäcker att Theodred rullar rakt mot ett stup. Hans kropp försvinner över kanten.'  
  
"Tja," utbrister Fóa. "Han ligger väl lika bra där som i en grav!"  
  
Många av vakterna håller med henne eftersom de inte vill hämta upp resterna av Theodred utan helst vill börja festen till Theodreds minne.  
  
Men först måste Eowyn sjunga sin nya sång.  
  
"Åh, du är nu död, åt mig mer bröd, i graven . . uhm . . klyftan ska du bo, vila utan ro.  
  
Död som stenen är du, vi slipper dig nu, vakna inte upp på nytt, dig har jag alltid avskytt.  
  
Tack för att du dog för oss, det gav oss en anledning att ställa till fest förstås. Adjö Theodred, nu är det med dig ajöss."  
  
-----  
  
Theoden sitter vi sin sons grav.  
  
"Maskrosor, dessa jävla maskrosor!" utbrister han. "I urminnes tider har de prytt mina förfäders gravar."  
  
Han börjar gråta och trycker maskrosen han hållit i handen mot sin kind vilket gör att han får ett stort gult märke på kinden.  
  
Fóa, Meyla och Saeta sitter uppe på muren och ser på Gandalf och Theoden nere vid gravhögarna.  
  
"Det vart ingen fest." muttrar Fóa.  
  
"Och tjänarna pratar om att skicka Eowyn till dårhuset." fnittrar Meyla.  
  
"Lite glädje i det hela!" filosoferar Saeta. "Men vad är det där?"  
  
Alla tre spanar mot horisonten. En liten flicka och en pojke på en häst kommer ridande.  
  
"Hey! Era svagsynta gamlingar! Det kommer någon!" ropar Fóa. Gandalf gör en ful grimas åt henne och hon svara med att peka finger åt honom.  
  
De tar in barnen i salen och Eowyn förklarar att dom vart attackerade utan förvarning. De tvingades lyssna på Britney Spears och klä sig i rosa. Lydde de inte blev de dödade.  
  
"Det kommer bara att bli värre." förutspår Gandalf.  
  
"Åh, vise Gandalf," mumlar Fóa. "Han tittade på väderleksrapporten, det ska bli regn . . "  
  
De börjar diskutera sinsemellan vad de skulle göra om de fick tag på Sauron. Därför lyssnar de inte på de andra.  
  
"JAG ÄR KUNG, INTE DU!" vrålar plötsligt Theoden vilket får alla tre att hoppa högt.  
  
"Jag vet", svarar Aragorn. "Skrik inte åt mig, jag kom bara med ett förslag."  
  
"Mina män kommer att gå under om de tvingas ut i krig mot balett – uruk – haier som lyssnar på Britney Spears. "  
  
"Skaffa en lastbilslast med öronproppar då . . " mumlar Meyla.  
  
"Du är ett geni, Meyla!" utropar Aragorn som råkade höra vad hon sa. Han hoppar upp på fötter och ger henne en kram och skyndar sedan fram till Theoden och viskar i hans öra vad Meyla sa. Theoden skiner upp och Gandalf och han skyndar ut ur rummet. Meyla stirrar chockat på Aragorn.  
  
"Han rörde vid mig . . " säger hon tonlöst. "Jag behöver en dusch!" Hon rusar ut ur rummet.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Miriam: Ganska långt, blir en fin comeback.  
  
Ida: Men vi måste skriva mer.  
  
Emelie: Ja, och det betyder . .  
  
Miriam: . . att vi är här varje dag! Med det blir ett väldigt kort avbrott, jag ska ju till Gotland och sedan ska ni två till Skåne, men om två veckor så är vi tillbaka med mer!  
  
Aragorn, Haldir och Legolas: "HJÄLP!" 


	11. Mördarmörtar och otäcka män

Miriam: Jag har tråkigt.

Haldir: Men var är Lady Ida Och Lady Emelie?

Miriam: Hemma.

Aragorn: Vi kan göra något!

Miriam: Vadå?

Legolas: Leka en lek!

Aragorn: JA! Vi kan leka "Kurragömma"!!

Miriam: Jag räknar. Ett. Två. Tre. Fyra. Fem.

De tre andra försvinner.

Miriam: Sex. Sju. Sådär, nu blev man av med dem.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 10

Gandalf och Theoden kommer tillbaka ut genom den dörr de försvann igenom. Meyla har duschat och håller på att torka håret på en handduk.

"Kungen har fattat sitt beslut!" förkunnar Gandalf.

"Öronproppar?" undrar Fóa.

"Nej!", svara Theoden. "Vi ska söka skydd i Helms Deep."

Alla packar ihop sina saker och Gandalf går till stallet för att hämta Skuggfaxe och rida efter Eomer. Han har just öppnat dörren när Fóa hoppar upp bakom en boxvägg och riktar en vattenpistol mot honom.

"Glöm det!" säger hon och sprutar lite vatten på honom (Okej, mycket vatten).

"Fóa," lirkar Gandalf, "Skuggfaxe har klaustrofobi och tål inte små utrymmen, jag ska rida på fälten och jag lovar att vara rädd om honom."

Fóa ser tvivlande på honom.

"Okej, jag kastar en förtrollning över era vattenpistoler, ja, Meyla och Saeta, jag ser er. Deras strålar kommer kunna lösa upp vattenfast smink!"

"Avgjort!" säger Fóa och Gandalf viftar med trollstaven, hoppar upp på Skuggfaxe och rider iväg. "LÅT INTE EOMER RÖRA HONOM!" skriker Fóa efter Gandalf. "HAN KAN FÅ MENTALA SKADOR FÖR LIVET!"

§§§§§

Grima avlägger rapport hos Saruman.

"Gandalf den vite!" hånar Saruman "Har han använt blekmedel?"

"Det var nio som följde honom," förklarar Grima. "Sex alver, två människor, en dvärg. Tre av alverna var kvinnor, livsfarliga, ondsinta varelser . . fast med schyssta bröst . . "

"Var någon av dem från Gondor."

"Gondor?! Ah, staden med flest underjordiska bordeller per kvadratmeter?"

"Precis."

"Nej, ingen, vad jag vet."

"Bra."

§§§§§

Alla i staden gjorde sig klara att ge sig av och många hade redan börjat gå. Eowyn och Aragorn hade en mysig pratstund, men Meyla höll Aragorn under sträng uppsyn och drog menade i sin egen tunika, som för att påminna om förra gången.

De gav sig av och Fóa, Meyla och Saeta red en bit bort från de andra.

"Menar Theoden att vi ska sitta i en borg och göra ingenting?" utbrast Saeta.

"Tydligen." gissade Meyla.

"Men vi har ju vattenpistolerna," log Fóa. "Och om inte annat kan vi terrorisera Eowyn."

"Hon är kär i Aragorn," sa Meyla.

"Det märks", log Fóa. "Vi får hålla koll på dem."

"Och terrorisera", skrattade Saeta.

De fortsatte.

§§§§§

Samtidigt håller Grima på och skvallrar för Saruman och Saruman skickar ut sina trogna grisryttare. För varje galoppsprång låter det "Iih – åh" om de trogna riddjuren.

§§§§§

Gollum jagar fisk. Fisken jagar Gollum. Den vildsinta centimeterlånga rosa mördarmörten med tre decimeter långa huggtänder jagar honom uppför floden.

Frodo och Sam diskuterar om mördarmörten kan vara ätbar eller om de borde fly skrikandes i panik.

Gollum har undkommit och kommer flämtande ner till Frodo och Sam igen.

De ger sig av igen, omedvetna om att de är förföljda . .

Senare på kvällen sitter Gollum och har en trevlig dialog med sig själv.

"Vi måste ha ringen!"

"Vilken ring?"

"Den Ringen!"

"Det finns många ringar, ostringar, lökringar, vigselringar och . . "

"Inte den sortens – jag menar den enda!"

"Eh . . vilken av dem?"

"Håll käften!"

"Detsamma!"

Sedan sitter de två personligheterna bredvid varandra och surar resten av kvällen.

Tidigt nästa morgon:

Smeagol kommer hoppande och dumpar två döda harar i Frodos knä. De två hararna sitter ihop i en lite intim situation. Sam tar kaninerna och stoppar ner dem i grytan. Sedan kokar han dom med lite motorolja och småspik. De måste ju få i sig sitt dagliga behov av järn.

Gollum vill ha fisk. Rå och rumsren!

Frodo har promenerat iväg på egen hand. (Fy på dig Frofro!!) Frodo smyger upp på en kulle. Där får han se massa otäcka män. De går i långa rader nere i dalen. Gollum och Sam gör honom sällskap. De tänker just smyga därifrån när de får se en häpnadsväckande syn. Tillsammans med de otäcka männen finns de två beryktade rosa jättekaniner som sprutar grädde på sina offer. Sedan sjunger de ihjäl sina nerkletade offer.

Sedan får de syn på ännu mer otäcka män som attackerar de andra. Frodo och Sam flyr. Och springer rakt den otäckaste av männen. (Hej, Faramir.)

"Vilka är ni och vilket ärende har ni här?!" frågar mannen.

"Ja, du, Farafjomp, vi är här för att köpa glass, vad trodde du?" frågar Frodo sarkastiskt.

"Jag heter FARAMIR! F – A – R – A – M – I – R! Inte Farafjomp! Och hur vet ni mitt namn?!"

"Den snälla damen med nithalsband sa det!" utropar Sam. (Han menar Miriam.)

Faramir stirrar oförstående på dem. Sedan vänder han sig om och signalerar åt mannarna att ta de två hoberna med sig.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Miriam: Det där dröjde länge innan det var klart!

Ida: Det menar du inte!

Legolas: Ska ni inte leta efter oss snart?

Haldir: Ja, jag börjar bli kissnödig!

Miriam: Ida, leta reda på dem . . och ge Haldri en blöja . .

Ida: Och vad får jag för det?! 

Miriam: Lite "privatetime" med Barmi när ni träffas?

Ida: Överens! Grabbar?!

Ida reser sig för att ge sig av på jakt efter de två alverna och Aragorn när en duns från garderoben får henne att hoppa högt.

Miriam: Farafjomp! Skoj!!! sadistgrin


End file.
